More than Plastic
by ohsotrue
Summary: Bella is living up her high school years, but destroying herself. When the new family moves in next door, she meets the kind of people who show her that there is life after tragedy, but only if you want there to be. Read & Review!


AN: Hey everyone! hope you enjoy! Review and I'll use your name later in the story. I promise!

"Damn." He said appreciatively as I slid into my seat next to him. First day back and Mike was on me already. Only difference was that this year the attention didn't really bother me. Jessica, Lauren and I had become close over the summer and they had completely re-made me. It was hard to start in the middle of my sophomore year last year but I was glad I had done it. Over the summer I had become one of them, a plastic. At least that's what people like Angela Webber and Ben Cheney called them. Pretty and seemingly perfect. When you see Jessi, Laur and I all you can see is how good we look. You don't see the effort we put in when people aren't watching. Starting the first day of summer we were inseparable. We did everything together and the party never stopped. Whenever we got up we would work out for at least an hour. It was brutal but so worth it when you got results. We would usually sprint for about 15 minutes then do crunches and push ups for forty five minutes. Another thing about us that you didn't see was how much we had to control our eating. Breakfast always consisted of a smoothie with 5 fruits, 3 vegetables, an egg and yogurt. Lunch was rare and if it was eaten it was plain vegetables. Dinner was a salad with nothing on it. We saved all our calories for the drinking that we knew would be going on later. But that's not a story for today. That's the past. And I'm mighty interested on focusing on the present.

Mike jolted me from my thoughts with a hand on my knee. "So Swan, I know I saw you two days ago, but I miss you. So you'll sit with me at lunch right?'' "Of course I will Mikey, but only if there's room for Jess and Lau." "There's always room for you three beautiful ladies at my table." He replied coyly. It was cute how much Mike liked me.

The bell rang and I hugged Mike and went off to my first period class. I had math first and it was pretty boring so I went through my bag to get my phone. I pulled out my make-up bag which was actually a blue Betsey Johnson Hobo before getting to the bottom of my bag. Once at the bottom of my bag I found a wad of cash that my dad had given me yesterday when he was going out of town. I found a bunch of gel pens that Lauren Jess and I had used to draw on each other with when at the beach. I found the liquid eyeliner we had gotten when trying to pick up the guys from the punk rock band in Seattle. I even had the lip ring I had bought when I thought I was going to pierce my lip. Instead all three of us pierced our cartilage, tongues, and bellybuttons. After that I had gotten triple piercings on my ear giving me four on each ear. I found the purple reading glasses that Lauren had stolen from the Gucci store, then broken almost immediately. I still had the Sharpie's we had gotten so we could write all over Lauren's dad's car when she found out he was having the mother-fucking affair. I was at the bottom of my bag when I remembered I had stuck my Voyager in my school bag when I was walking in this morning. I put my multicolored Coach on the floor and then grabbed the limited edition Coach bag I had bought to put my books in. My phone was on the bottom in it's pink zebra case. I texted Lauren and Jess all through my first four periods.

My day flew by and before I knew it I was walking into the cafeteria scanning the room for my girls. Lauren was in line and I knew where Jess was after she threw her hands over my eyes. "Hey chicky" she yelled "I missed you. We don't have like any morning classes together." "I know" I purred back "it's like so disappointing." We waltzed over to where Lauren was in line ignoring a few of the freshman's protests. Lauren was the fighter in our group and she didn't take crap from anyone. She whirled on the freshman behind her, a short fat girl with frizzy hair and glared until she whimpered. Lau turned back with a triumphant smile and I daintily high fived her. "So, where are we sitting today?" asked Lauren scanning the caf to see if there were any good tables left. "Well Mike invited us to sit with him and the guys." I said nonchalantly. "Superb." Said Jessica, all pep. We quickly got our trays full of food we wouldn't eat and walked over to the guys table. They had left three seats open. Two next to each other on one side of the table, and one between Mike and Tyler on the other side. Jess and Lauren quickly took the seats next to each other leaving me to walk to the other side of the table and slink down between the two hottest guys in our year. "Looking good ladies." Said Tyler in his usual all charm, all the time way. Lauren was in white True Religion shorts with an orange soul cal top and brown Ugg boots. She had on a little orange bow headband that matched her shirt. She had gone simple with the make-up picking brown eye liner and peachy gloss. She carried the orange purse she had hand made in Port Angeles. Jess had on an Alexander Wang t shirt with a Chanel cardigan and black Alice McCall skinny jeans. She had on black Dorothy Perkins heels and black eyeliner, red lip gloss. She had on a plaid Tartan Headband to hold her long brown hair back. She was carrying a Bagdley Mischka handbag that tied the look together. I had on a short black Sass and Bide skirt and a Dorothy Perkins button up hoodie with a ruffled J Crew tank top. I had on a hot pink bra that you could faintly see under my tank top. I had on the necklace my mom had bouht me when she took Jess, Lauren and I shopping in New York. I had on Betsey Johnson ankle boots and I had done light make up. I had on black eyeliner and macsara and pink lipgloss. I had on my black Kimberly MacDonald ring that my aunt had sent to me for Christmas about 3 years ago. I adjusted my bra and I looked up too find both guys looking at me appreciatively. Mike pulled me by the waist and put me on his lap. He started running his hands all over my legs and I leaned back to kiss his neck. He groaned quietly and I smiled and flipped my hair over my shoulder before turning to Jess and Lauren. "So" said Mike slipping his hand under my skirt "what's everyone doing tonight?" "Nothing." Chirped Jess, Lauren and I at the same time. That made us all giggle uncontrollably for a few minutes. When we had calmed down Tyler butted in with "Then all three of you girls are going to join Mike and I at my pad for a little back to school pool party!" Jess looked excited and Lauren looked bored. "Fine" she said "I can never pass up an opportunity to get in my bikini."

As we all left the lunchroom Mike took my hand and led me down the hall. He pulled a set of keys that he had no doubt stolen from his mother, the principal and opened the door to a janitors office. It was small and no doubt unused since the school had the new buildings built on over the summer. He locked the door once we were both inside and slipped the keys in his pocket. "Mommy?" I questioned even though I already knew that answer. "Yes and no. I made a copy of everyone of her key's this summer so this set is mine!" he said enthusiastically. "Good" I said pulling myself to his chest "then we can have more time like this." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt him kiss the top of my head. Mike acted like a dick but he was actually super sweet. I had spent a lot of time with him over the summer and really knew him. All summer he had been begging me to go exclusively with him so I braced myself for the onslaught. "Bella...I know I ask all the time...but please Bella. I really like you. This isn't shit. This...and you means something to me." He looked at me with hope on his face even though I had turned him down every other day. "Fine, Mikey" I said "I'm your girlfriend. Happy, now?" I reached up to kiss him and he hugged me even tighter. "Extremely." he said as he kissed me back.

AN: Hope you enjoyed...now go click that review button for me!


End file.
